fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Adventures 01
Pokemon Adventures 01 is a parody of the first Digimon series, with the characters from Pokemon including the creatures themselves replacing the cast of Digimon. It ran a long 54 episodes, then ended and continued with Pokemon Adventures 02: Gold and Silver. Plot The story is set around 7, later 8, kids who went to Viridian City Summer Camp for the summer. One day, snow began falling down from the sky, and the kids went out for a snowball fight. The kids were as following, Red, Green, Yellow, Brock, Leaf, Bill and Daisy(Who in this timeline, is Green's younger sister as she is TK's substitute). When doing so, seven beams shot down from the sky, hitting the children and giving them strange devices call Pokedexes. While wondering what their function, purpose or even what they were, a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere, and the children were sucked in. After the event, Red wakes up to find there is an orange, lizard like creature with a small fire on his tail sitting on his chest, awaiting his awakening. This "thing", as Red calls it, is a Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, which are animal like creatures made of game data from the long forgotton game, Pokemon. The data became a living thing and was saddened when the series became unpopular, so it created a new world with hundreds of creatures to keep it company. The data became Arceus, who was the ruler and protector of the Pokemon World. However, tragedy struck when one of the villains from the game, Giovanni, took form in the world and began capturing Pokemon and turning them into his slaves. To stop him, Arceus summoned the 7 children to the world and paired them with 7 Pokemon. The one that Red was introduced to is Charmander, who explains the bits he knows, which is that they are partners and he is a Pokemon. Red, freaked out, looks around for his friends and finds they have creatures of their own. After a few run ins with some bad Pokemon, the group discovers that their partners will "evolve" into stronger forms when their friends are in danger. They later meet Giovanni, who seperates the titled "Dex Holders" so they will not become any better of a team. However, they regroup eventually and manage to beat Giovanni with Daisy's partner, Marill, evolving into her Champion form, finally. After that, the group must travel even further in the Pocket World and must look for the fabled badges, 7, later 8, which are the following types: The Fire Badge, powered by Courage, The Venom Badge, powered by Friendship, The Flying Badge, powered by Love, The Insect Badge, powered by Knowledge, though it turns out it is actually Curiousity, The Life Badge, powered by Sincerity, The Ocean Badge, powered by Reliability, The Lightning Badge, powered by Hope, and the 8th badge, The Pixie Badge, powered by Light. Later on in the series, the children return home to find the 8th Dex Holder, which happens to be Red's younger brother Ash, whose partner is Pikachu, who had been working for the new threat Mewtwo. They defeat Mewtwo but find out that when they were gone, 4 stronger Pokemon had started taking over the Pokemon world. After dealing with THAT, it turns out there is one final enemy, Giratina, who created all the evil Pokemon they had foughten before. By using their badges to their full potential, the group defeats Giratina. However, now that their purpose as Dex Holders has been fulfilled, they must return home now or they will be trapped in the Pokemon World forever. After a tearful goodbye with their friends, the group returns home. In the last arc of the series, it is explained that the group was chosen as the Dex Holders as they witnessed the battle between Charizard and Zapdos 5 years ago, and their badges were chosen for them depending on what trait they displayed the best at that scenario, with their partners being picked for them based on their personality. Characters Heroes Villain Episodes Pokemon Adventures aired 54 episode on Fuji TV in Japan from August 12th, 1996 to December 23rd, 1998. In the US, it was aired from August 26th, 1996 to March 14th, 1999. List of Episodes Pocket World Trivia